Forgiveness
by Emerald and Amethyst Hero
Summary: Trust is easy to obtain, and easy to break. As for forgiveness, thats a whole different story. Raven is about to learn the hard way about trust and forgiveness and how easily it can be broken and how hard it can be to obtain. Will it all work out for her and Beast Boy? RavenxBeast Boy RavenxOC RobinxStarfire CyborgxBumblee
1. Perfect?

**Here is my new story. It's a little different than my other stories, but I hope everyone enjoys it all the same. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a traditional morning in Jump City, the sun was shining, and almost no clouds in the sky, and everything seemed at piece. Even within Titan's Tower, everything was as any regular day, since they defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. Robin and Starfire were in the kitchen area, talking and carrying on as they usually do. They had started dating after what happened in Tokyo. And needless to say, they were more inseparable then they usually were.

As for Cyborg he was in the living room area of the Common Room, playing on the gamestation. After Tokyo, he took Starfire and Robin's example and asked out Bumblebee out on a date. She had said yes and the continued dating ever since. Eventually she transferred over to the main Titan's Tower, and then appointed Jinx in charge of Titan's East. She and Kidflash, accepted and are now a part of Titan's East, while Bumblebee was in the main Titan's Tower sitting next to Cyborg cheering him on as he was playing his game.

Beast Boy was also in the living room area of the Common Room, playing against Cyborg. After he found "Terra" at the high school and the incident in Tokyo, Beast Boy thought it was best that to move on, but he could not find anyone that would date him for him, or was not disgusted by his green looking skin. He had begun to give up hope that is until Raven asked him to go to lunch one day. They soon started hanging out all the time, and after a certain point, Beast Boy asked Raven out, and she had agreed. After their first date, they had been together ever since. This all happened about 3 years ago.

"Give it up B; you know you can't beat me. You can't beat me even in real life," Cyborg taunted as they were playing. They were playing a fighting robots game, in where they were fighting one another.

"We'll see about that dude," Beast Boy exclaimed. He stuck his tongue out and started pressing multiple button combinations as fast as he could. The computerized robot that he was controlling obeyed the commands and started gaining the upper hand.

Cyborg started to sweat a little, as he saw Beast Boy's robot starting to overpower and out maneuver his own. Bumblebee watched the two, duke it out, and saw Beast Boy start to beat Cyborg. She then cheered for Cyborg even more. "Come on Sparky, I know you can beat him!" Bumblebee continued to cheer. This gave Cyborg the extra confidence he needed and then in one mass amount of button combinations Cyborg's robot overtook Beast Boy's and knocked him out.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg exclaimed as he jumped up from his spot on the couch and put up the victory sign with his hand in front of Beast Boy's face to mock him. Bumblebee jumped up as well and wrapped her arms around Cyborgs neck giving him a kiss on the cheek. Cyborg smiled and said, "Now that's what I call a grand prize." He looked to Bumblebee and smiled to her as she hugged him tighter.

Beast Boy grumbled and crossed his arms in slight anger that he lost. He was like that for only a moment until he felt two arms gently wrap around him from behind the couch. Beast Boy could tell who it was, one from the smell of this person, and two from the skinny, black attire that surrounded their arms. He turned his head and looked to the face that made him always smile, Raven.

Raven had entered the Common Room as Cyborg and Beast Boy were finishing up their game. Once she reached the behind the couch she decided to merely watch for a moment as to not distract Beast Boy. But once he lost and Cyborg proclaimed his victory, she knew that Beast Boy would be grumbling and moaning about losing. So she decided to skip that step and went right away to making him feel better. She gingerly wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned over the back of the couch so she would be level with his head.

"How about a constellation prize?" Raven said as she leaned her head towards Beast Boy and gave him a chaste and loving kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a couple of moments before Raven decided that it was enough for now. She reluctantly pulled away and then leaned her forehead against his as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Best prize I've ever gotten," Beast Boy said quietly. Raven smiled happily as he said that.

Cyborg saw the two as they just pulled away from their kiss. He looked back at Bumblebee and gave her a raised eyebrow as saying 'could he get something like that?'

Bumblebee rolled her eyes and said, "Maybe if you are good, you'll get something even better tonight.

Cyborg gave her a sly smile, and said, "Sounds good to me." He knew what exactly what she meant and held no objections to it.

Beast Boy may have been paying attention to Raven, but thanks to his ears, he was able to hear Cyborg and Bumblebee. He had a good idea what they were going to do tonight, and it was something that he and Raven had yet to experience since they dated: sex.

They had talked about it once and Raven felt as though she was not ready for that yet. She absolutely cared for Beast Boy more than anything else, but she told him that she was not yet ready. Beast Boy held no objections to this, he was not going to push Raven into anything she was not comfortable doing. But that did not mean that he did not think about it every now and again.

Raven watched Beast Boy as his face fell slightly. She had a feeling that Beast Boy was thinking of why they had not taken their relationship as far as the others, and when it would happen. She felt guilty and started to pull away from him slowly put still had her arms wrapped around him. "Beast Boy I need to go into town for a while ok," Raven said to him.

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Ok, but try and be back soon ok, I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight, just the two of us ok."

Raven smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around him as she laid her head on his shoulder. She was happy, it was rare they went out, but it was always nice. She released him and went on her way. "Bye," Raven said to him before she teleported to Jump City.

Beast Boy smiled and let out a content sigh. He was truly happy. The city was safe, except when a criminal tried to steal something, or a new monster wanted to attack. He had all his friends, and a wonderful girlfriend to boost, life was perfect.

Cyborg heard Beast Boy sigh and looked over to his green friend. "Everything alright man?" Cyborg asked him.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said happily.

Cyborg was confused for a moment that is until he looked to his left and saw Bumblebee hugging his arm. He smiled and knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Beast Boy grabbed the controller that he dropped when Raven had hugged him. "Hey Cy, how about a rematch?" Beast Boy said tauntingly, as to get another chance to try and best his friend.

"You're on!" Cyborg said as he grabbed his controller and they started the match over again. The match started again and they both went after one another.

Beast Boy was not paying full attention however to the game. He looked at Cyborg and Bumblebee and saw that they were both really happy with one another. He then glanced over to Robin and Starfire who walked over to the couch and sat to the right of Beast Boy and watched intently as they friends were playing their game. He then went back to his game with a smile on his face. This was the way it should be, everything and everyone happy together. But he was hoping that there would be a change in the tower and hopefully it would make it even better than it already was.

Out in the suburban area of Jump City, there was an apartment building. It wasn't anything fancy or extravagant, just an average white apartment building. On the third floor, was an average, one bedroom apartment that had a single couch with a coffee table in front of it. There was a flat screen LCD TV, with a stereo system in the TV stand. The kitchen area was relatively small; it had a breakfast nook, a stove, washer, some cabinets, and an average fridge.

Going down the hall on the right was the bathroom, with a shower, sink, and toilet and on the left was the bedroom. The curtains were closed except for a small crack that let in a small amount of light, and in that light you could see the silhouette of two figures making love on the king size bed. She was on top of him, moaning softly as they continued. Soon enough they climaxed and she fell on top of him. Light panting could be heard from both figures.

The girl rolled off of him and lay down on the bed on her side as she pulled the covers up. The figure behind her propped himself up slightly and went to give her a peck on the cheek. But she pushed her face deep into the pillow as to avoid it. "What's wrong, didn't you enjoy it?" The male figure said in a deep and masculine voice.

"It was fine, I just don't want you to kiss my cheek that's all," The female figure replied in a soft tone. They both lay in silence for a moment not moving, or talking. After a moment the man, put his hand on the bare of her collar bone and began to move up and down, but that only lasted for a second, before the girl got up from the bed and proceed to search the floor.

The man moved closer to the edge of the bed and reached over to the night stand and clicked on the lamp. As the light illuminated the room, the brown haired, white toned man looked at the grey skinned girl bent down on the floor picking up her articles of clothing. "Why are you in such a hurry, Raven? Usually you stay for a while and sleep," he said to her.

Raven had her underwear on when the light came on, and she proceeded to put on the rest of her uniform. "I just need to go home, I got plans tonight," she replied to him. She just zipped up her leotard and proceeded to put on her cloak.

"Alright," the man said to her. He merely lies back down and put his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

Raven sat on the bed and put her boots on before she grabbed her belt and walked to the door. She made it to the door before she heard the man call say, "Goodbye Raven, see ya later."

Raven stopped at the door for a moment with her hand on the handle. She swallowed and said, "Goodbye Daniel." And with that she exited the room and then teleported back home.

* * *

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the first installment of this story. I know it's not my usual story, and yes the characters are and will be a little out of character, but I will promise, that the story does get better, and it's not what you think will happen. But please speak your mind and write me a review. I love your comments help me write better. So please enjoy the read and have fun doing it. :) :)**


	2. Flashback

**Please Enjoy the read and I hope everyone has fun reading it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Raven teleported into her room and walked slowly over to her bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. It was always like this, she would tell Beast Boy that she had to go into town, for some excuse like getting a book, or to go to her favorite café. And it was true for the most part, but what she didn't tell him was that afterwards, she would go see another man.

Beast Boy was not the jealous type, so he would not mind if she saw other guy friends, but what she did with this one was something that broke every moral code she ever upheld. She slept with this one, multiple times. Usually after she was done, she would fall asleep over there unless Beast Boy wanted to do something when she returned. And after every goodbye she would give to Daniel, Raven would immediately teleport back to Titans Tower, and spends some time alone in her room, feeling absolutely guilty over what she had done. Raven would curse herself over what she would do, and hate herself that she would betray Beast Boy's trust like this.

Raven began to look back on to when she first met Daniel, and when this whole mess started.

_Flashback… (9 months ago)…_

_Raven was in the favorite café, and was listening to the poems that the others were saying. But she, was not really listening to what they were saying, her mind was back on the argument that she had with Beast Boy._

_Beast Boy was curious as to why they hadn't taken their relationship to the next level. Raven had said that she was not ready, it was a big step, and she wanted to wait a little longer. At this point they had been together for over two years now, and they had not even gotten to second base. Beast Boy was confused, as to what she was waiting for, and continued to push the subject._

_Raven started to get annoyed and upset that he would continue this. After a certain point Raven had told him that she was done arguing about this and said that she needed to be alone right now, so she teleported to her café, and waited for things to cool down. _

_She did not understand why Beast Boy was pushing the matter, just because they never did anything, didn't mean that she did not care for him any less. Raven started to get frustrated and decided to forget about the matter all together. She sipped her tea, when a tall, young man approached her._

"_Hello is there anyone sitting here?" the man asked pointing to the seat next to her._

"_Knock yourself out," Raven replied not really paying attention to the man in front of her. The man sat next to her with a coffee in hand and looked at the stage, where people were continuing to read their poems. After a couple of minutes, the man cleared his throat and tried to strike up a conversation with Raven._

"_Excuse me, miss?" The man addressed to Raven. Raven made eye contact with the man, putting her tea down on the table. "Aren't you Raven of the Teen Titans?"_

_Raven rolled her eyes and thought great another fan. She sighed and said, "Yes I am. And, no I will not sign any autograph for you, so please do not ask."_

_The man began to laugh softly which confused Raven. After a second he stopped and said, "No, I wasn't going to ask for anything like that. I was going to say, I think you Titans are doing a great job. The city has never been freer of crime than what it is right now. And also what are you doing down here at this café, instead of at the Tower?"_

_Raven merely stared at the man for a moment, before she continued. "Well I come down here sometimes, to get away from my friends, at the Tower. They can get on my nerves sometimes," Raven said and then took another sip of her tea._

_The man started to laugh softly again, before he continued. "Yeah I know how that is, some of my buddies at my job, if I spend too much time with them; they do tend to get on my nerves as well. So I come here just to get away from everything. Oh and my name is Daniel Rains," Daniel said to her as he extended his hand to her as to shake it._

"_Raven," Raven said simply as she extended her own hand to him and shook hands. "Of course you already know that." Daniel lightly giggled. Raven smiled for a moment before she continued. "So what kind of work do you do?"_

_Daniel began to explain who he was, what he did, etc. He was 21, with dark brown hair, and green eyes. He worked at an architect facility, in where he was one of their youngest designers there. And this continued for about an hour and half or so, in where they would talk to each other, about their lives, random topics etc. Ordinarily Raven would not be so open to a complete stranger. But he seemed so genuine and kind, that it couldn't have hurt._

"_Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have to head on home, I got some paperwork, I got to finish," Daniel stated as he got up from his seat._

_Raven stood up as well and said, "Yeah I should get going to before my friends start to worry." They both left cash for the drinks they ordered and left together. Once they reached the outside they started walking in the same direction._

"_I thought you said that you had to go home?" Raven asked, as he walked in the same direction as Titan's tower._

"_I do," Daniel stated as he pointed a couple of blocks down an apartment building. "That's where I live."_

"_Oh," Raven replied foolishly._

"_Well since we're going in the same direction, we can still talk if you want," Daniel said as he scratched the back of his head nervously._

"_Why not," Raven replied as she continued to walk. They continued to walk and talk, for a little while until they reached his apartment building. Being nice, Raven walked up to the third floor and saw him off. A small gust of wind blew which made Raven's hair go in her face and caused some hair to come in front of her face._

_Daniel saw this and used his hand to brush the hair out of her face. However it lingered on her cheek for a moment and Raven did not know why. She suddenly felt something well up inside her. And what happened next, felt like a blur. As though it did not happen. She kissed him softly, and they walked into his apartment._

_Raven woke up next to Daniel, naked and under the covers, and she remembered what happened before she fell asleep. She had slept with Daniel. Raven then felt absolutely guilty over what had just happened. She had taken Daniel's kindness and used it for her own means. And worst of all, she had betrayed Beast Boy, this was what he wanted to know when would happen, and it finally did for her, but Beast Boy was not the one next to her._

_Raven quickly found her clothes scattered over the floor, even though she was still sore from what had just transpired. She tried to get her clothes on as quickly as she, seeing as to how late it was starting to get, and she knew that Beast Boy would start to get worried._

_Daniel heard the ruffling of clothes, and looked behind him to see Raven scrambling to get her clothes on. "Why are you in such a hurry, why not come back to bed?" Daniel said in a soft voice._

_Raven looked back at him and sighed. "I can't. This wasn't supposed to happen, you know that I have a boyfriend, and yet what I did today," Raven said as she started to trail off._

_Daniel sat up in his bed, with the comforter over his waist and legs, since he was still naked too. "I don't regret what we did. Hell, I kind of enjoyed it. But I see what you are saying. If you want to leave this as a one night stand that's cool. If not, well you know where to find me," Daniel said to her._

_Raven looked down in shame. She had really gotten herself into a real mess. And she knew that if Beast Boy found out, he would be highly upset with her, but it would be worse if he found out by someone else. Raven finished getting dressed and walked to the bedroom door._

"_Goodbye Raven," Daniel said to her as he lay back down on his bed._

_Raven thought for a moment about what to say or do, so she did the only thing she could do. "Goodbye," Raven said quietly to him and walked out of the room._

_She immediately teleported to Titan's Tower, and ended up in the Common Room. She saw that no one was around but there was a note on the table. It said that Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Bumblebee were out to get pizza for dinner and would be back about 8:00. Looking at the clock it said 7:45 so they would be home soon. She then wondered where Beast Boy could be. And as if on cue, the sliding doors open to reveal her green boyfriend._

_Beast Boy saw Raven and immediately ran to her giving her a big hug, lifting her up and spinning around. He was so happy that Raven was back. "Raven I'm so happy that your back," He exclaimed as he slowly put her down on the floor but still never let her go._

_Raven could not help but feel saddened, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him, but try to make it obvious that she was upset. He slowly let her go and said, "Wait here for a moment, I have something for you." He went out of the Common Room and left Raven alone for a moment, which gave her time to think of how she was going to explain what she had done today._

_After a moment or two Beast Boy returned with something in his hands. "These are for you Raven," Beast Boy said as he pulled out a bouquet of violet color roses and a heart shape box of chocolates. Raven took both and was confused for a moment. She was curious as to why Beast Boy would buy these things for her. She looked at him as he began to speak._

"_After our fight earlier today, I thought about what you said, and what I said, and I realized that I was way out of line. Your right, what I'm asking of you is a big step, and I know that you're not ready for it yet, and that's ok with me. I'm willing to wait for as long as time will turn. You are more important to me Raven than anything else in this world. And nothing will ever change that, nothing," Beast Boy finished with a big smile on his face._

_Raven could not believe what she had just heard. It had to be the sweetest thing he had ever done and said to her. And now she felt incredibly horrible. She stepped over to the kitchen area counter and placed the flowers and the chocolates on there. She stepped back to Beast Boy and stopped right in front of him just looking at him for a moment. This scared Beast Boy for a moment that is until Raven jumped towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck._

_Beast Boy did not know what was going on. But after a moment he slowly wrapped his arms around the small of Raven's back and just held her close. He didn't know what this meant but he was going to enjoy every minute of it._

_Raven could not begin to thank Beast Boy enough for what he had just done, and she still had to tell him that she had cheated on him. But right now all she cared about that was that she was in his arms. After a few more moments she slowly loosened her grip and looked deep into his emerald eyes. He smiled and said, "I guess that means that I'm forgiven?" Raven could not stand it anymore she closed the gap between them and gave him the most passionate kiss between them ever._

_Beast Boy was stunned by what Raven was doing, but he did not care, all he cared about was the person he cared about most in this world was in his arms, and giving him the most amazing kiss he had ever received before. After a few minutes, they both needed air and reluctantly let go. Beast Boy smiled and said "I'll take that as a yes."_

_Raven gave him a small smile and hugged him again, putting her head just under his chin and re wrapping her arms around his back. Beast Boy smiled and slightly leaned into her enjoying this moment they were having. They were so into one another that they failed to notice the Common Room sliding doors open. _

"_Glorious, you have done the 'making up,'" Starfire exclaimed as she saw the position her friends were in._

"_I thought for sure that the grass stain here really messed up big this time,"_

_Raven smiled while still in Beast Boy's arms and said, "He did, but then he did the sweetest thing in the world for me."_

"_So you're not mad anymore, because you were gone for quite a while today," Robin said seeing as she was gone pretty much all afternoon._

_Raven slowly moved away from Beast Boy and continued, "Yeah, I just needed to get away from everything, so I figured staying out for a while longer would do me some good, looks like it worked."_

"_Alright y'all, I say we all go put in a movie and dig into this pizza," Cyborg stated, and all the others agreed and went to the living room area and tried to decide what movie to watch._

_Raven had stayed in the kitchen area and looked at the gifts Beast Boy had gotten her and knew what she had to do._

_End Flashback…_

Raven went the next day back to Daniel to tell him that she did not want to see him ever again, but that did not go as planned. She did not know what it was, but after that first afternoon with Daniel, she felt something always well up inside her, and the best way for her to get it out was to sleep with him. And also avoiding him, made it worse. There was nothing she could do. She did not know what this feeling was, but they only way to quench it was to have sex with Daniel. And she usually did this once or twice a week.

Needless to say she did enjoy it, but that didn't make it right. After every encounter, she always felt more and more guilty; she had been lying to her friends, and worse of all Beast Boy. She always hoped that this feeling would stop itself eventually, but after nine months there was little chance of happening.

Raven was knocked from her musings when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Raven asked, not really in the mood to see anyone.

The door opened and it revealed Beast Boy. "Hey Rae, thought I you'd be in here when you returned," Beast Boy said kindly as he walked in and went to the bed. He sat down next to Raven and put an arm around her shoulders.

Raven did not make eye contact at first; instead she merely leaned into Beast Boy, and let him hold her for a moment. She did not want Beast Boy to see the shame on her face. After a few minutes of sitting in silence Beast Boy spoke up. "So you ready to go to dinner?" Beast Boy asked kindly.

Raven breathed in and out slowly and said, "Yeah, just give me a minute to use the bathroom, ok." Beast Boy nodded, and let her go so she could get op to go the bathroom.

Raven washed her face, and grabbed the towel on the towel rack, to dry it. Once it was dry she looked in the mirror, and knew she could not wash away the shame. She had to tell Beast Boy, and soon, before it was too late, if it wasn't already.

She exited the bathroom and found Beast Boy still sitting on her bed. This made her smile slightly as she grabbed his hand and they teleported to go get dinner.

* * *

**Well I hope everyone is having fun with this read. I know it's not the traditonal story, but I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please Review and tell me what you all think, I love to hear your thoughts. Anyway please enjoy the read and have fun doing it. I know I always do. Anyway I've dragged on enough. So ta-ta for now :)**


	3. Sickness and the Unexpected

**Please enjoy the Read and have fun as well :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Titan's were in the living room area of the Common Room watching _Romeo Must Die._ They were nearing the end of the movie where Han was fighting the African American thugs that knocked him out and held him hostage. But they all stopped when they heard the sliding doors open and in entered Beast Boy and Raven, with Raven hanging on Beast Boy. The Titans were alarmed and stopped the movie to go and see what was wrong with her.

They entered the kitchen area, where Raven was sitting on the bar stool with her head on arm on the counter using it as a pillow. "Are you alright girl?" Bumblebee asked as she placed a hand on her back. Raven merely shook her head; she did not have the energy to speak.

"Oh, please tell us friend, what is the matter?" Starfire asked as she linked her fingers together in worry.

"I think she's got a stomach virus," Beast Boy said as he searched through the cabinets. He found what he was looking for stomach virus medication. He looked through the drawer and got a table spoon. He walked over to the counter and began to more the medicine into the spoon.

"Man Beast Boy, where did you take her that she got a stomach virus?" Cyborg asked slightly angered and upset that Raven is sick from going to dinner.

"Here, take this, it should help," Beast Boy said as he handed Raven the table spoon of medicine. She sat back up slowly and tried to take the medicine. While she did that, Beast Boy addressed Cyborg's question. "That's the thing Cy, before we got to the restaurant, Rae said that her she wasn't feeling well, but being stubborn she didn't want to mess up or date," Beast Boy answered.

"So you went anyway?" Robin stated to him.

"No, before we got in, Raven ran to the nearest trash can, and started to blow chunks inside of it. At that point, I got her and we came back here, and the rest you know," Beast Boy stated as he checked on Raven again. Raven managed to take the medicine, but a moment or two later, she went to the trash can next to the counter, and threw up again.

Everyone backed away, as to give Raven her space, save for Beast Boy. After a moment she felt done, and very embarrassed at what had just transpired. Beast Boy placed a comforting hand on her back, and she looked up at him, while he merely smiled. "Come on, I'll take you back to your room, so you can sleep ok," Beast Boy said softly.

Raven held no objections; she slowly got up and held on to Beast Boy as to keep her balance. They walked slowly out of the Common Room and back to Raven's room.

"I do hope that Raven will be alright," Starfire said softly.

Robin placed an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "I'm sure Beast Boy, will take care of her, why don't we go back to the movie ok?" Robin said to try and make Starfire forgot about Raven. Starfire smiled and nodded as the four Titans walked back to the couch.

Raven and Beast Boy were slowly walking to her room, as to not upset her stomach anymore than it already was. They soon arrived and Beast Boy opened the door. They entered the room and slowly walked over to her bed. Beast Boy moved the covers and gently helped Raven into bed. Before she could lie down, he removed her cloak to make it a little more comfortable to sleep. Once she was relaxed and comfortable he pulled the covers back over top of her.

Raven felt so weak, and she could not stand it. But she was happy that she had Beast Boy here to help her. "Ok, you got everything you need?" Beast Boy asked her, wanting to make sure that she was comfortable.

"My throat is a little dry," Raven said quietly.

"Ok, I'll grab your tea in a minute, anything else?" He asked.

Raven shook her head and said, "No."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Alright, I'll be back with your tea in a few minutes ok." With that he turned around and went to the door.

Raven nodded and said, "Ok. Oh and Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy turned around and looked back at Raven and said, "Yes Raven?"

Raven gave him a light smile and said, "Thank you,"

Beast Boy smiled and blushed a little at what she said. "You're welcome, now try and get some sleep ok," Raven gave him a light nod. And Beast Boy exited the room and proceeded his way to the Common Room

The doors of the Common Room opened and he entered the kitchen area. Beast Boy started to go through the cabinets, and found Raven's tea, her cup, and the kettle. Beast Boy started the stove and poured hot water into the kettle so that it could boil a little faster.

Starfire had heard her friend in the stove and went from the couch to talk to Beast Boy. "Oh please tell me Beast Boy, is Raven alright?" Starfire asked in concern.

Beast Boy smiled to her and said, "Yeah, I think she will be ok, she just needs her rest, and I'm bringing her, her tea to help her throat a little."

"Seems like you got everything under control BB," Cyborg yelled from the couch. Beast Boy beamed a huge grin, and felt over confident now.

"Yup that's me Beast Boy, your friendly neighborhood nurse, hear to help your sickness," Beast Boy said triumphantly

The three on the couch dropped a bead of sweat at what he just said. "Right," Bumblebee droned sarcastically. "Let's finish the movie guys." Cyborg and Robin took her advice and watched the movie. Starfire on the other hand helped Beast Boy with Raven's tea.

After a few minutes the kettle hissed and the tea was ready. "Thanks Star," Beast boy thanked kindly.

"You are most welcome friend. And please do tell Raven that I wish to get well soon," Starfire said to Beast Boy as to pass on her message.

"Sure Star I'll tell her," Beast Boy assured Starfire. With that he proceeded out of the room and went to back to Raven's room. After a few minutes of walking he reached Raven's room and entered knowing that she did not have the energy to open the door.

Upon entering the room he looked at the bed and saw that she was dead-asleep. And she looked quite peaceful to. He smiled and went to the night stand next to her bed and placed the tea there, just in case she woke up while it was still warm. After setting down the tea, he turned his attention to Raven, who was breathing slowly and steadily.

Beast Boy gave a half smile to her and brushed the hair out of her face, with his right hand, letting it linger on her for a moment. After another moment or two of gazing at her, he felt he should leave. So he bent down and gave Raven a kiss on the forehead before he exited the room.

The next morning, Raven stirred awake. She was in her room, and then remembered that Beast Boy had helped her to her room, when she wasn't feeling well. She looked to her right at the nightstand and saw her cup there with a warm cup of tea steaming from it. She thought that Beast Boy must have come in a little bit earlier to check on her and put in a fresh cup of tea.

She was happy that she had someone that was so thoughtful of her. She went to drink the cup but after the first few sips, the sickening feeling returned in her stomach. So she rushed to the bathroom and started to throw up again. She did this for a couple of minutes, and soon enough she stopped.

Once she cleaned herself, she was concerned as to why this stomach virus had not dissipated as of yet. The medicine that Beast Boy gave was supposed to cure all stomach ailments. She thought about it for a moment, it was then she realized that her 'time of the month' had not occurred yet. And it had been more than four weeks since her last one.

Fear then appeared on her face, there was one other explanation, and she hoped that it was anything but that. Raven ran into her bathroom, and went under her sink, in where she found a small black bag. Inside was an assortment of birth control, morning after pills, and others to help her keep from getting pregnant.

She searched through her bag, and found the pregnancy test that she had bought; she had hoped she would never have to use it unless she was married. After reading the instructions Raven used the pregnancy test.

A few moments later all the color had drained from her face as she looked at the test. "No," Raven whispered in disbelief. She collapsed to her knees, as silent tears fell from her face. There was a plus sign on the test.

* * *

**Well now the unexpected has happened, and what do all my viewers think will happen next. Please post a review about it. Something you expect may happen, or even something that you don't. I will say this, this story is just getting started. Anyway, I'd like to thank all my faithful viewers, reviewers, followers, readers, and many more for you support, it has been an honor to write for you and I will continue to try my best. Well Please have fun with the read and enjoy, and pleae review :-)**


	4. Girl Talk

**Everyone, have fun while you read :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Starfire was floating down the hall, going to the Common Room, when she heard a strange noise. Curious, she followed the sound of the noise and it was emanating from Raven's room. Starfire pressed her ear to the door, in an attempt to try and hear better. Once she listened a little more closely, it sounded like crying. Confused by the sound, Starfire decided to press forward. "Raven, it is I Starfire, your friend. Is everything alright?" Starfire asked.

The noise immediately stopped, and Starfire backed away from the door, thinking that Raven would walk to the door. The door opened a crack, and it revealed half of Raven's face with her hood up. "I'm fine Starfire, just meditating," Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Oh, very well then," Starfire said simply. After a moment of silence, Starfire spoke up again. "Um Raven, may we perhaps exchange in the 'girl talk?'" Starfire asked to her dark friend.

Raven thought about it for a moment, and decided that it was not the best idea right now. "Sorry Starfire, but I'd rather not right now," Raven said simply.

Starfire was crestfallen, but she tried one more time. "Oh please Raven. It has been forever since we had conversed in our 'girl talk,'" Starfire pleaded in the hopes that it would work.

Raven sighed, and knew that Starfire would not leave her alone unless they talked. "Alright, but let's make it quick ok," Raven said giving into Starfire.

Starfire jumped up with joy. "Oh yes!" Starfire exclaimed as she grabbed Raven and flew into Raven's room. Starfire was quiet happy. Since she had started dating Robin, she had not much 'girl time' with Raven or Bumblebee. And she enjoyed it when she did.

Raven was in the middle of her room as she saw Starfire sit on her bed, she frankly did not want to be in her room right now, which was an odd concept to think about for her. "Uh, Starfire? How about we do this someplace else, you know that I don't like anyone being in my room," Raven said hoping the alien girl was listening.

Starfire did not hear what Raven had said, that was until she noticed something on her bed that looked like a white strip. "Raven what is that upon your bed?" Starfire asked as she floated towards it.

"What?" Raven was confused as to what was on her bed. So she looked and saw what it was and all the color drained from her face. She forgot that the pregnancy test she took, was on her bed. She was trying to determine how to handle the situation, and thought that if she took it with her it would help her figure something out. Raven paced quickly to the bed in the hopes she would beat Starfire there. "Starfire wait!" Raven proclaimed hoping she would not pick it up.

It was too late, Starfire grabbed the small strip and examined it before Raven had a chance to grab it. Still Raven tried to get it from Starfire, but she merely dodged each one of her attempts. "Starfire, it's nothing. Just give it to me and I can throw it away," Raven stated as she continued to try and grab the strip.

Starfire stopped moving around and Raven ran into her side, knocking her back a little. "Starfire what-" Raven started but stopped when she saw Starfire's expression.

"Raven this is an earth pregnancy test, correct?" Starfire asked her.

Raven thought that she should lie to her, but Starfire was also a girl, and Robin had made her get pregnancy test, and other items that could either prevent or indicate pregnancy. "Yes," Raven said with her head down.

"Then that means that you are-" Starfire said stopping just before she said anything more.

Raven nodded her head and replied, "Yes."

Starfire smiled a huge smile and then picked Raven off the ground with one of her bone crushing hugs. "Oh Raven, I am so happy for you and your bumgorf," Starfire said excitedly.

"That's great Starfire, now could you please put me down," Raven strained out. Starfire set her down and apologized. Once she straightened herself out, she looked at her alien friend, who was beaming with delight.

"This is most wondrous Raven. Please tell me, does Beast Boy know?" Starfire asked.

When Starfire had said that, Raven became sick. "No, I haven't told him yet," Raven said quietly as her head was pointed down. She then felt something grab her hand and pull her.

"Then we must hurry and tell him, he will be most pleased to hear," Starfire said as happy as she could be. But before she could reach the door, Raven slipped her hand out of Starfire's grip and stopped. This in turn made Starfire stop and turn around to look at Raven. "Is there something wrong Raven?"

Raven did not know how to reply, she did not want to tell Beast Boy that she was pregnant, because he would then know that she had slept with another man, but at the same time, if she did not tell him, it would become evident on its own. "No Starfire, it's just I don't want to tell Beast Boy just yet," Raven said simply.

Starfire was confused. "But why do you not wish to tell him. Does he not have the right to know?" Starfire asked wandering why Raven was so reluctant about this.

She had no idea how much of a right he had to know. "He does, just please allow me to tell him when I'm ready ok," Raven said, hoping that that would be enough to convince her.

Starfire nodded and said, "Very well then. But please inform him soon, for this is a most joyous occasion." Starfire then walked up to and gave her another hug, this one much softer than her last one as to not hurt Raven or the baby.

Raven did her best not to show any emotion, for if she did, it was more than positive that she would start crying. After the hug was over they both agreed that they should go to the Common Room and get some breakfast.

The two girls walked the hall and luckily no one was around, or they would be able to hear all the chatter Starfire was making about the outfits, and styles she would like to dress Raven's baby in. Once they reached the Common Room doors, Raven asked Starfire to calm down and to not talk about the baby until she was ready to say something. Starfire agreed and the entered the Common Room.

"Good morning my friends, is it not a glorious day," Starfire exclaimed happily. Everyone looked up at her and wandered what made her so happy this morning, or rather more happy. Starfire flew down to her friends and took a seat next to Robin giving him a loving hug around his neck and a big kiss on his cheek.

"Well someone is in a good mood this morning," Robin said to his girlfriend, just enjoying the happy mood she was in.

Raven had walked down to the kitchen area and quietly walked over to the others, while Starfire had made her grand entrance. Once she made it to the kitchen counter she started to make her herbal tea, to try and get something in her belly. She then felt someone behind her and looked to see it was non-other than Beast Boy. "Morning," Raven said simply to him.

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Good morning, you feeling any better since yesterday?"

Raven was happy that he was so concerned for her. "Yeah, oh and thanks for the tea this morning," Raven thanked him.

Beast Boy smiled and stepped a little closer to her. He gently caressed her cheek up and down and said, "Your welcome." Raven was enjoying what he was doing, it felt right. After a moment or two Beast Boy spoke again. "You hungry?" Raven merely nodded and then proceeded to make her tea.

Once she finished putting the water in the kettle, she turned on the stove and waited for the water to warm. But she felt two hands on her arms pull her away from the stove, and she knew that it was Beast Boy even though he was behind her. "What are you doing?" Raven asked him.

"I'm going to make you breakfast, while you sit with our friends," Beast Boy said as he gave Raven a light push towards the kitchen table. Raven did not object as she walked to the table. She sat down and stayed quiet as her friends conversed with one another. Beast Boy was making her toast and some jelly. She never really ate a lot in the morning, so he figured that would be enough.

The tea had just finished and Beast Boy had made her a cup and brought it over along with the couple of pieces of bread for her. After he handed Raven her breakfast, Beast Boy sat down at the table, and smiled as all his friends were here. Beast Boy then looked to Raven and saw that she was eagerly eating her breakfast. "Wow, I guess you really were hungry huh?" Beast Boy stated as she saw Raven finish the last of her bread. Raven blushed lightly at what Beast Boy had just said, and knew why she was so hungry.

"Yeah Rae, I guess since you really didn't eat last night, you're making up for lost time," Cyborg said as he took another bite of the sausage he had on his plate.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Raven stated and then took a sip of her tea.

Starfire smiled knowing as to why Raven was so hungry, and she gave Robin another loving hug. "Oh Robin, I cannot wait until we have a bumgorf of our own," Starfire said dreamily. Raven froze for a moment, thinking that Raven may have blown her cover.

Everyone else was stunned as to why Starfire would say that out of the blue. "Wait, what was that Star?" Robin asked confused.

Starfire then realized the mistake she just made, and tried in some way to correct it. "Oh, it was nothing Robin," Starfire said cuddling close to him, in the hopes that he would forget.

"Star it sounded like you said 'bumgorf of your own.' And if I'm not mistaken, when you taught me Tameranian, bumgorf closely means to child," Cyborg said getting serious. Everyone's eyes were upon Starfire, as she had been caught in a web she spun herself.

"Star why did you say that, did you see a couple that were about to have a baby, is that why you are extra happy this morning?" Robin said as he looked at her.

Starfire smiled, she knew she could use this, and still not expose Raven's secret. "Yes, I had seen a couple with child, and I cannot wait until I have a little bumgorf of my own," Starfire said happily.

Robin had a bead of sweat go down his neck, he was nervous, because he now knew that Starfire wanted children. And knowing her she would want them as soon as possible. "Uh ok Star, but I think we should wait a bit before we think about children, I mean we have our whole lives ahead of us," Robin said to her hoping it would end this subject.

Starfire was crestfallen that Robin did not want children right away. "But Robin, Raven and Beast Boy are with child and they did not wait," Starfire said, not realizing that she had just told Raven's secret. She was so caught up in the child moment Raven had told her earlier that she completely forgot that she was not suppose to say anything until after Raven had said the ok.

Everyone was shocked and had no idea what was going on. They all said what save for Starfire and Raven and all looked at Raven's direction to ask what was going on. But what they saw was only Beast Boy, even more confused than they were. Raven was not in her seat. All the Titans looked around the kitchen area in order to try and find her, and they eventually saw her trying to sneak her way to the Common Room doors as to not raise suspicion.

When Starfire had accidently said her secret, Raven was already under the table in the hopes that no one would notice. She wanted to try and escape their unnoticed, and she knew that if she used her powers, they would know that she ran away. And when she did expose it Raven was almost to the door, so now she had to run in hopes that no one would catch her.

However when she tried to reach the door, someone stood in its path. And it was none other than Beast Boy. Raven merely stared at Beast Boy as he had his arms crossed across his chest.

"Raven why did Starfire say that?" Beast Boy asked her in the hopes that it would get some answers out of her. Raven only looked to the floor in shame and guilt as she knew the cat was now out of the bag.

Beast Boy stepped forward and put his hands around Raven's shoulders and asked, "Raven, what's going on?"

* * *

**Talk about being between a rock and a hardplace, I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on how the next chapter will be set up. So please review and have fun doing it. But please if you have something you'd like to say speak your mind. I take critism as ways to improve myself. Anwyay I hope you are all finding the stroy interesting and different. So please enjoy the story and have fun with the read. :D**


	5. The Truth always comes out

**Expect the Unexpected and have fun with this read :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Raven did not know what to do; she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Starfire had unintentionally told everyone that she was pregnant. And she knew what Beast Boy was going to ask. So before he had a chance to, Raven tried to sneak her way out of it.

"Nothing's going on. I don't know what Starfire is talking about," Raven lied. She hated lying to him, even though she had done it for the last nine months. She had hoped that that would do the trick, but the look on Beast Boy's face said otherwise.

"Raven I doubt Starfire would say what she said, for no reason," Beast Boy said sternly. He let go of Raven's arm and crossed his own across his chest. "Now Raven, tell me the truth, are you pregnant?"

Raven now felt lower than low, there was no way that she was going to get out of this. She lowered her head, being unable to look at him. And very lightly she nodded her head. Beast Boy un-crossed his arms and let them fall to his side, as his eyes went wide.

Starfire was needless to say happy, for now she did not have to hide Raven's pregnancy from her friends any longer. She flew over next to Raven and Beast Boy and floated. "Is this not wonderful Beast Boy, you and Raven are going to be parents," Starfire said excitingly. But after a moment she looked at Beast Boy's face and what was supposed to be a happy face, was in fact one of sadness, anger, and betrayal. "Beast Boy, what is wrong? Are you not happy that you are to be a father?"

Beast Boy did not look in Starfire's direction but began to speak. "I would be Star, if the child was mine," Beast Boy said plainly. Starfire was now confused, as were the rest of the Titans. They had all gotten up from the table and formed around the other three Titans.

"What are you talking about Beast Boy? I know that you and Raven are dating," Robin said matter-of-factly.

"We are, just the baby she has in her stomach, it's not mine," Beast Boy said, straining on the last bit.

"Hold up, are you saying that Raven cheated on you. That's a big assumption, not to mention, you know Raven would never do anything like that. How can you be sure?" Cyborg said getting upset that Beast Boy would accuse Raven of doing something like that.

"What do you say Raven, do you want to tell them or should I?" Beast Boy said attempting to keep his anger and hurt inside.

Raven had her head down the entire time, this is what she feared would happen more than anything. And now she had nothing to say, nothing. All she could do was listen at this point. "I-" Raven stuttered out. She could not seem to find the words.

"Fine I'll tell them," Beast Boy said in slight anger. "Raven and I haven't had sex, hell we haven't even gone past first base." Everyone gasped at looked at Raven.

"So wait you guys have never-" Bumblebee said not wanting to finish the sentence but made an indication with her hands by putting cupping her hands together.

"Not once," Beast Boy said as he crossed his arms over his chest again.

"You sure you didn't just forget that night," Cyborg said hoping that that was the case.

Beast Boy turned his gaze to Cyborg which made him take a step back in slight fear. "You think that I would forget something like that, with someone as beautiful and wonderful as Raven," Beast Boy said in slight anger that Cyborg would accuse him of forgetting something as wonderful as that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Cyborg said feeling bad he would accuse Beast Boy of something like that.

Raven finally looked up again after she heard what Beast Boy had said. Even though she had done the worst thing imaginable, he still said something incredibly sweet about her. When she looked up at him, her eyes were starting to water, she was sad and upset, but she also kind of dismissed it as 'part of the pregnancy.'

Beast Boy looked at her and saw that she was highly upset about this. And ordinarily he would attempt to comfort her, and it was taking all of his will power not to do so. He sighed and said, "Let's take this to the couch. Raven you got some explaining, to do." He walked past her and did not even look in her direction as he made his way to the couch.

The others soon followed and all sat around the couch. Raven sat in the middle and merely stared in her lap as she fiddled with her fingers. The air was so tense that you could cut it with a knife. After another moment or two with no one saying anything, Beast Boy finally had had enough. He needed answers, and Raven was the only one to give them to him. "Ok, now start explaining," Beast Boy said as he looked at her intensely.

Raven looked to her right where Beast Boy was staring at her. He may have been right next to her, but that did not mean he was on her side. "From where?" Raven said as her voice waved a little she was doing her best to keep her composure.

"How about from the beginning, like who he is?" Robin said as he held Starfire's hand who was gripping Robins wandering what was going on.

She breathed in and out slowly to try and compose herself. "His name is Daniel-" Raven started to explain. She went into how they met at the café, where they talked for a long time and how she and him were walking in the same direction as the tower. And eventually where she ended up in his bed. She did leave out the fact that this continued for the last nine months. "And that's pretty much what happened."

The others were flabbergasted to say the least, they could not believe that Raven the one with the most morals out of them all, would do something like this. "So this guy treats you the same as Beast Boy does, and yet you haven't done anything with Beast Boy?" Robin asked wandering what was going on in Raven's mind.

"Yes, I don't know what happened, I just lost control of myself," Raven stated, knowing that that was no excuse.

"And it was only the one time right?" Robin asked hoping that it was.

Raven froze for a moment before speaking. "R-Right," Raven said hesitantly. No one really notice save for Robin and Beast Boy. Beast Boy had been listening closely to her talk about how this incident happened, and in the pit of his stomach, he could feel that she was holding something back.

"Well I wish to leave this unpleasantness behind us," Starfire said. She was upset with Raven, but was still one of her best friends. So she was forgiven, provided that Starfire could babysit and play dress up with Raven's child. "Robin perhaps we should venture for some food, I am quite famished."

"Yeah, maybe some food would be a good idea right now," Robin agreed as he and Starfire left the Common Room and made their way to the city.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go down to the garage and work on the T-Car," Cyborg said as he wanted just to forget about this whole situation.

"I think I'll join you Sparky," Bumblebee stated as she wrapped her arms around Cyborgs and they walked out of the Common Room and proceeded to the Garage. This left Beast Boy and Raven alone in the Common Room.

Ordinarily they would enjoy each other's company, but right now it was far from it. Raven turned her body so that it was facing Beast Boy who was now leaned back into the couch with his arms across his chest trying to assess the situation. Her eyes softened as she could see the hurt on him. She placed her hand on his arm and said, "Beast Boy I'm sorry."

Beast Boy did not move but said, "How long?"

Raven was confused for a moment. "What?" she asked hoping it would make some clarity.

Beast Boy turned his head to Raven and asked, "How long have you been seeing this guy?" Beast Boy was straining not to yell at her at this point.

Raven froze for a moment, she figured Beast Boy had found out something, but she wasn't entirely sure. "I told you that it only happened once," Raven said to him.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed in anger and replied, "Raven you already lied to me, don't make it worse. You hesitated earlier when you told Robin the exact same thing. And I know you; you hesitate when you're hiding something. So please tell me the truth, how long?"

Raven could not believe it, that Beast Boy had figured out she was hiding something still. And she knew that if she did not tell the truth right now, it would only make matters worse. Raven swallowed hard and stated quietly, "Nine months."

Now Beast Boy's eyes were fully wide and filled with hurt. He had a feeling that it was probably longer than what she had said, but never in a million years did he think it would be that long. He jumped off the couch and paced in front of the coffee table breathing in and out slowly as he rubbed his hand over his mouth and jaw.

When Raven had told him and she saw him jump up, all she wanted to do was take it back, and give him a hug, but all she did was extended her arm in his direction. She was about to say something, but was interrupted by him.

"So for nine months you've been cheating on me," Beast Boy said trying to keep his cool. He continued to pace wandering what is going on, and how it could have happened, even though she already explained. "How often, Raven?"

Raven retracted her hand and placed both on her lap, with her head looked down. "Once a week, sometimes twice," Raven said softly. There was no more lying now, everything was out in the open.

Beast Boy put his hand on his forehead, looked down and shook his head. "Once or twice a week, for the last nine months.

Raven could not stand it anymore. She jumped up from her seat and stood next to Beast Boy and placed on of her hands on his shoulders. "Please believe me, I didn't want this to happen," Raven said trying to console him in any way she could.

Beast Boy could not believe she had just said that. He violently shook Ravens hand from his shoulder which caused her to retract her hand. "Oh really which part. The part where you go and have sex with some guy for the last nine months. Or maybe the part where you got pregnant. Or was it the fact that you got caught," Beast Boy pretty much yelled at her.

Raven knew that Beast Boy had a right to be upset, but that did not mean she was not upset about this situation. She looked to her right and pointed her eyes away from him. "I'm sorry. I know there is nothing I can say or do, but you need to know that I truly am sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Raven said apologetically.

Beast Boy sighed he did not know what to do anymore. On the one hand he truly cared for Raven, more than anything else in the world. He would take a bullet for her. But on the other hand, she had betrayed his trust, and lied about it for a long time. He took a step forward and was now less than a foot away from Raven. "But you did. Why couldn't you have just told me from the start? And please look at me when you talk to me," Beast stated. He had to know, it was the bit of solace that he thought he deserved.

Raven looked up at him as her eyes began to water again. "I was afraid. I thought if you knew the truth that you would never want to see me again, and then you would leave, and I just couldn't take that chance," Raven said as she dug her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She felt that she needed to hold him, she just did not care what else happened, and she felt that she had to do at least that.

Beast Boy just stood there as Raven clutched him. In his mind, he knew that Raven had a rational fear, but that does not excuse what she did. Nothing was said between them as Raven merely held onto Beast Boy. Seconds passed, but felt like minutes. And after a minute Beast Boy breathed in and out slowly.

Raven could feel him breathe as it pushed against him, but what she did not expect was the hand that she felt on her back and push her closer to him. "How could you think of such a thing? I told you that you are the most important thing to me, and nothing could change that, nothing," Beast Boy said as he held Raven close.

Raven could not believe what she had just heard, even after everything, he still stands beside her. Raven could no longer hold it back anymore and she let silent tears go as all the frustration and sadness left her.

Beast Boy could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears, but did not care. He knew that being mad at Raven was not going to change the situation. What happened, happened, nothing can change it. All he could do was push forward. He remembered Raven telling him something similar earlier in their lives. He cared for Raven that's all that mattered.

Raven was still crying into his shirt, and at that moment she finally realized something. Something that she should have said to him a long time ago. "I love you. I know I never said it before, but I really do love you," Raven said. Her face was still in his chest, but she hoped she said it loud enough that he could hear it.

Beast Boy was not expecting Raven to say what she said. He knew that she was highly upset and vulnerable right now, but still it was the first time she had ever proclaimed her love for him like that. He smiled and closed his eyes as he rubbed Raven's back lovingly. "I love you to, Raven," He said softly.

Raven pushed away from his chest and placed her hands on his chest now as she looked at his face. She saw him slowly open his eyes and look down upon her. "You do?" Raven asked unbelievingly. Beast Boy gave her a soft smile and closed his eyes and gave her a light nod.

Raven jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Once again Beast Boy was surprised by this, for he had not seen show this much emotion since after she defeated her father. So Beast Boy merely held up Raven with his one arm. After a minute, Raven moved back just enough where Beast Boy could still have a grip on her and she could still hold him. She went to give him a kiss on the lips but Beast Boy moved his head so that it would hit his cheek.

After she kissed his cheek, Raven looked at him confusingly. Beast Boy turned his head back to the way it was and looked at Raven. "You're not off the hook. You did cheat on me Rae, and I can't just ignore that," Beast Boy said to her.

Raven just gave him a confusing look. She did not fully understand. "But I thought you said-" Raven started not sure what to say.

Beast Boy laughed lightly for a second which confused Raven even more. "I'm not breaking up with you if that's what you're thinking. But that doesn't mean that you get off scot free either. I don't know what your punishment will be yet, but I'll tell you later today. Sound fair?" Beast Boy explained.

Raven understood every action has a consequence, sometimes good, sometimes bad. And she knew that she would have to pay that consequence. She was just happy that Beast Boy was not going to break up with her over this. Raven hugged him tightly once again and stayed that way.

* * *

**So what do you think, something unexpected right, at least I thought so, I dont know about you. But tell me what you think and place a review, I would really appreciate it, and it can help me write even better. So please review, enjoy the read, and have fun in general. That's all I can ask. :D**


	6. Intervention

**Hi everyone please enjoy this new chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Beast Boy was in his room on his queen sized bed, which he got after trading in his bunk bed. His stereo had been playing his Matt Nathanson CD, which he bought one afternoon on a whim. Right now it was playing "All We Are," which incidentally is the last song on that CD. His eyes were closed as he listened to the somber melody of the song.

He loved this song, it was a nice tune to hear if you were relaxed or down. He started to think back of the past two years with Raven. (A/N: At the start of this story I said three years, but that's for everything, they have only been together for two.) They had good days, where they spend all day together and enjoy one another. And bad days where they would have an argument and not speak to each other for hours at a time, but they usually made up the same day.

A day had passed since the team found out about Raven. Beast Boy had told her that right now their relationship was tentative. They would not break up, but until further notice the stuff they normally do like kissing, taking naps during the day together, and other couples stuff save for an occasional hug and holding hands would be on hold. Raven agreed reluctantly, but she was happy to still be with Beast Boy. Afterwards, they spent half the day together until Beast Boy decided to go to bed early.

Beast Boy was knocked out of his musings when he heard a knock on the door. He opened his eyes and glanced at the door. Thinking it was Raven to get him for dinner. He did not feel like getting out of bed however. "It's open," Beast Boy said plainly as he grabbed the remote to his stereo and turned down the volume.

The door opened and two people stepped in. Beast Boy looked to the door, expecting to see Raven, but was surprised at who it was. "Hey Beast Boy," Robin said as he and Cyborg walked in his room. Once they were in the room, they shut the door behind them.

Beast Boy looked at them quizzically and said, "Hey guys what's up? Did I miss combat practice or something?"

Robin and Cyborg stared at Beast Boy for a moment before Cyborg spoke up. "No man, we wanted to talk to you about Raven."

Now if Beast Boy was wasn't confused before he is now. He got off his bed and stood up facing the two friends in front of him. "Why? Did something happen to her? Is she alright? Beast Boy asked frantically. He stood up and made a dash for the door, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Beast Boy, nothing is wrong with her," Robin said reassuringly as he removed his hand from his shoulder.

"Then why do you guys-" Beast Boy started as he looked to his friends.

"We wanted to know if you know what you are getting yourself into with Raven," Cyborg said interrupting him before he could finish.

"What are you guys talking about? Of course I do. I knew what I was doing when I first asked her out, "Beast Boy stated trying to understand what they want.

"We're talking about Raven and the baby and you still being with her," Robin said plainly to his green friend.

Now the full picture was in view. "Oh, well yeah I do," Beast Boy replied plainly.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other for a moment, and then back to Beast Boy again. "Are you sure man? What if one day you decide that you can't do it anymore? That you can't deal with Raven and her baby anymore," Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy smiled and said, "That won't happen."

"How can you be sure? What if-" Robin started crossing his arms over his chest, but was interrupted by the changeling.

"Trust me guys I'm sure. I made a promise to her, and if nothing else I am a man of my word on important stuff like this," Beast Boy stated make his point across.

Robin and Cyborg were somewhat satisfied with that answer. But that did not mean they were done. "Alright one more question then?" Robin asked commandingly.

Beast Boy groaned hoping to be done with this nonsense. "Fine what?" he asked impatiently.

"Why are you with Raven now? After everything she did," Robin asked.

Beast Boy did not expect that. They were questioning his motives for being with Raven. He smiled and said, "That's easy. It's because I love her." He looked at them and saw that is answer did not do anything for them.

"We get that, but what we don't get is how you can stay with her. I mean she cheated on you. And to add insult to injury she got pregnant. Which begs the question did she ever use protection," Robin stated to him. He wanted to show Beast Boy the gravity of the situation.

Beast Boy looked at his leader for a moment and he then started stifling, which soon turned to low chuckling and soon enough laughing. He was clutching his sides not in pain but humor. After a moment or two later, he walked back to his bed and sat back down on his bed and slowly ceased laughing. He raised his head and looked to Robin and said, "You may be the leader, but you sure are dumb Robin.

Robin was mad and his face showed it, but before he could say something but he was interrupted. "Do you thing Raven is not smart enough to use protection. They break it happens. And to answer your question, I don't care what Raven did, she could have cheated on me the whole time. I love her that's all that matters." Beast Boy stated profoundly.

Robin and Cyborg did not expect that form him. But they could not understand why he would remain loyal. "I don't get you man, if Bumblebee did that to me, I don't think I'd be able to handle it man. It is the ultimate betrayal in my eyes," Cyborg said to him.

"You're right Cy, it is. And when she told me all I wanted to do was leave. And I was ready to too. But I started to think back on all the time me and Raven had. But instead of dwelling on the negative and all the wrong she had done to me, I thought of all the good times we had. I chose to forgive. Those times one what kept me from leaving I want more of them," Beast Boy finished.

Robin and Cyborg were stunned. Beast Boy had just told them why he would not leave Raven. His reasons were odd, but that did not make them wrong. "Look Beast Boy, whatever your decision, just make sure it does not affect the team as a whole. We still have to work together," Robin stated hoping Beast Boy would know what to do.

"Trust me Robin, if that happens you will the first to say I told you so," Beast Boy replied.

"Alright y'all I say we go get some food, I'm starving," Cyborg suggested as he turned to face the door.

Cyborg took a step forward and pressed the button on the side to open the door. "I gotta say BB, your more of a man then I gave you credit for," Cyborg said as the door opened.

"He's more of a man than you are," A monotone voice said that belonged to someone everyone knew. Thy guys were dumbstruck when they saw Raven standing just outside the room.

"R-Raven?! What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked frantically.

Raven glared are him for a moment and then began to speak. "Well I came to get Beast Boy, so he and I could get something to eat." She then walked past them and stood in front of Beast Boy "But then I heard you guys talking." Raven looked down solemnly.

Beast Boy stood up from the bed and looked softly at her and asked, "How much did you hear?"

Raven raises her heads to look in his eyes. "Since they questioned why you are with me?"

Beast Boy looked at her and said, "Oh." He put his hand behind his head and scratched it nervously and guiltily.

Robin and Cyborg did not know what to do. They were caught like a deer in a car's headlight. "Look Raven we're so-" but before Robin could finish, Raven shot them both a glare that could kill most men. They both backed up in fear.

"Uh, I think we're gonna leave, head to the kitchen and grab some grub," Cyborg stated pulling Robin with him. They both exited the room quickly hoping to avoid Raven's wrath.

When Cyborg and Robin cleared the room and the door was closed once more. Raven turned her attention back to the boy in front of her. Her eyes softened as she looked at him. "They're right you know."

Beast Boy lowered his arm back to his side and said, "Raven."

"But I hear what you said also. And I know that you set the guidelines for a while, but after what you said," Raven started but could not continue.

"Raven, what are you-" but before Beast Boy could finish a pair of lips captured his own. At first he was startled by the gesture but after a moment he closed his eyes and held her against himself.

Moments passed but the two eventually, pulled away from one another content smiles on both their faces. "I see, well I guess I'll let it slide just this once. But only this once ok?" Beast Boy stated.

Raven did not say a word but merely laid her head on his chest and breathed in and out slowly. A moment passed before Beast Boy spoke up again. "So do you want to get some dinner?"

Raven shook her head while still against his chest as a way of saying no. "No I just want to be with you right now," Raven said softly.

Beast Boy laughed nervously and put his hand behind his head again. "Ok," he said nervously. Raven raised her head off his chest and looked at him. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bed behind them. She guided him to sit down and then sat herself down upon his lap. She wrapped her arms around him again and laid her head upon his collar bone.

Before long Beast Boy moved to the center of his bed and laid down taking raven along with him. She adjusted herself so she was fully on top of him and retracted one of her arms and laid it next to her head resting upon his chest. Beast Boy smiled and put his hand on the small of her back as they lay together. He closed his and breathed slowly in and out. These were the memories he wanted to have.

* * *

**I know i've been out of the game for a while, and I apologize to everyone who wanted an update on this story well here it is. I hope you enjoy. Please review and give some insight on what you think of this story. I know that its not like my original work, but I believe to be a good writer, you need to go in an almost opposite point of view at least once with your work, to get a better understand of it. Well please enjoy the read and review :) **


End file.
